La noche de bodas
by Eleone
Summary: Porque la noche de bodas de Yoh y Anna no será tan romántica como ellos esperaban... YohxAnna (y cuidado con el fic, es un poco picante! .)


***Notas iniciales***

No acostumbro a hacer esto, pero... tengo que pedir (rogar y suplicar! XP) que votéis en la pagina que hago con mis hermanas Natty, Bratty y Rally (por que sus nombres acaban en "y" y el mío non? ù_ú), Shaman King Reader's Choice Awards. No es muy difícil, os lo prometo!! ^__^ Solamente tenéis que visitar esta pagina: !! Y si tenéis alguna duda, el e-mail: skrcawards@hanazoku.org estará siempre disponible para contestar!! ^.^

**La noche de bodas**

por **Eleone**

Después de varias horas, la ceremonia había finalizado satisfactoriamente. El sonido de los pájaros eran acompañados por el sonido de unas maderas chocantes, marcando el paso. Los primeros en salir fueron los novios, los cuales ahora eran marido y mujer, Yoh Asakura y Anna Asakura. Su boda se había celebrado en un tradicional templo, elegido especialmente por los miembros de la familia Asakura para tan especial ocasión. Los vestidos usados también eran tradicionales, dando un aspecto más formal a la boda entre el Shaman King y su prometida.

Al salir del templo, los novios fueron envueltos y alejados por los invitados. Por su parte, Yoh estaba hablando animadamente con Horo Horo y Ren, los cuales también fueron participantes del Torneo entre Shamanes.

- Como se encuentra nuestro gran amigo Yoh, quien ahora es un hombre casado? -preguntó de forma burlona el ainú.

- No muy bien. Estoy algo nervioso y mareado por la ceremonia.

- Esto no es nada en comparación con las cosas que te han ocurrido -murmuró Ren con los brazos cruzados-. A pesar de todo, esta noche es una de las mas importantes para la vida de un hombre casado... por eso, debes estar preparado.

- Preparado? -preguntó el shaman de cabellos castaños mientras le aparecian varios interrogantes en su cabeza.

- No me digas que lo has olvidado!!!!!!! -gritó Horo Horo mientras agarraba por el cuello a su amigo y empezaba a moverlo frenéticamente, como si esperase alguna reacción.

- Eh... no, no! Claro que no! -mintió Yoh con varias gotitas en su cabeza.

- De todas formas, te hemos una cosa de gran utilidad en tu maleta. No olvides mirarla cuando estés en el hotel. Y tampoco olvides todos los consejos.

El muchacho afirmó con una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

Por otra parte, Anna estaba rodeada por Tamao, Pilika y Jun, las cuales admiraban su tradicional vestido blanco.

- Sigo pensando que este vestido le queda realmente hermoso, señorita Anna -dijo con una vocecita tímida la pelirosada.

- Espero poder llevar yo algún día un vestido así! -gritó de forma soñadora Pilika, mientras se sonrojaba y mostraba una risita tonta al imaginar su propia boda.

- Y dime, Anna, ya estas preparada? -preguntó Jun de forma pícara.

- Preparada? Para que?

- Para esta noche, por supuesto! Que pensabas?

Anna se sonrojó un poco. Sabía que esa noche iba a ser especial para ellos, pero había algo que no la dejaba completamente segura... sentía intriga por lo que haría con su prometido. O mejor dicho, ahora su marido. Durante todos los años que fueron prometidos, su relación no había avanzado absolutamente nada. Solo se basaba en pocas palabras y un duro entrenamiento.

- Y bien? -preguntó la taoísta.

- Q-que?

- Llevas alguna cosa para ponerte esta noche? Ropa interior provocativa?

Por primera vez en su vida, Anna Kyôyama se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su dorado cabello. Y ahora que debía contestar? En su equipaje solamente llevaba un simple pijama de color negro entre otras prendas de vestir...

La mujer china suspiró, para después mostrar una pícara sonrisa.

- Pyron! -gritó. Al instante, apareció el zombie con su habitual rostro serio.

- Quería algo, Jun Tao?

- Así es... necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. Espero que no te resulte incomodo -Jun junto sus manos y guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos mientras se mostraba lo mas inocentemente posible- Necesito que compres ropa interior y algún pijama para Anna... ya sabes, para esta noche.

El rostro del zombie se paralizó sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Después, la sorpresa y la confusión empezó a florecer por su mirada, para después intentar pronunciar alguna palabra coherente...

- Por favor -insistió la china con una dulce sonrisa.

Pyron se fue de aquel lugar lleno de personas sin despedirse de nadie. Caminaba con tranquilidad sin darse cuenta que todo el mundo lo observaba con sorpresa.

Por otra parte, Pilika y Tamao observaban la escena con varias gotitas en sus cabezas.

- Me pregunto... como se verá un zombie comprando ropa interior para mujeres... -susurró Pilika.

Tamao solamente afirmó mientras su rostro enrojecía y pensaba con tristeza la tortura y el sufrimiento que debía pasar Pyron. La china miró con una sonrisa satisfecha a Anna, quien ya no estaba tan sonrojada, pero miraba sorprendida a la mayor de los Tao.

- Bien!! Ya tenemos un problema solucionado! Y leíste todas las revistas que te envié?

Anna agradeció enormemente la intervención de uno de los invitados antes de contestar a esa pregunta. Los coches estaban preparados para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se celebraría el banquete. Suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a la limusina donde Yoh la estaba esperando. Antes de entrar, observó que Horo Horo gritaba a su hermana y a sus amigos para que se diesen más prisa... realmente él había ido a la boda por sus amigos o por el banquete?

Una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su tembloroso rostro mientras observaba a los invitados. La pelirosada volvió a mirar un diminuto papel y suspiró.

- E-e-etto...

Tamao se volvió a sonrojar, encogiéndose y temblando como un indefenso animalito antes de ser devorado. Volvió a suspirar y hizo un nuevo intentó por decir su discurso antes los invitados.

- A-a-ano...

Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras miles de gotitas aparecian nuevamente por su cabeza. Los invitados la observaron cansados de esperar un discurso. Hacía 15 minutos, la pelirosada se había mostrado voluntaria para desear felicidad a los recién casados.

- EsperoqueeljovenYohylaseñoritaAnnaseanmuyfelices.

Al decir esto, su sonrojo se multiplicó por cien mientras varias lágrimas aparecian en sus rosados ojos. Los invitados aplaudieron por el discurso, a pesar de que en realidad lo hicieron porque la espera había finalizado.

El siguiente en decir su discurso, fue Fausto, quien ya llevaba años trabajando en los baños termales de Funbari para la familia Asakura, junto a su difunta esposa Elisa. El doctor tosió para aclarar su voz antes de comenzar.

- Yoh y yo nos conocimos en el segundo combate de la primera eliminatoria del Torneo entre Shamanes. Mi propósito era matar a Yoh -todos gritaron al oír esto y le miraron horrorizados-, como había hecho en mis anteriores contrincantes. Pero no fue así, Ren le salvó la vida. Al poco tiempo, Anna me permitió volver a encontrarme con mi querida Elisa... a cambio de ayudar a Yoh. Es por eso que les estoy eternamente agradecido. Me aceptaron como un amigo, me dieron un hogar, un trabajo y me devolvieron a Elisa. Gracias por todo y espero que seáis tan felices como yo lo soy ahora.

La gran mayoría de personas se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir, mientras algunas se secaban sus lágrimas emocionadas. Al principio, el discurso había asustado a los invitados por las palabras del doctor, pero después causó el efecto contrario.

Finalizados los discursos, brindaron por los novios varias veces, deseándoles felicidad, salud y dinero. El nuevo matrimonio Asakura hacían pequeñas reverencias como agradecimiento por los buenos deseos. Hasta que se sirvió el primer planto y todos empezaron a comer y a hablar muy animados y felices.

Yoh observó todas las mesas con una gran sonrisa. En una de ellas estaba Horo Horo atragantándose con la comida, mientras que Pilika y Tamao intentaban ayudarle de la mejor manera posible golpeándole la espalda. Len no paraba de quejarse sobre la comida japonesa y exigía a uno de los camareros comida china. Jun estaba hablando con Pyron animadamente, mientras éste le entregaba una bolsa y después se despidió con una reverencia de ella. Lyserg estaba casualmente en la misma mesa que las 5 Lilys y Ryu, los cuales todos estaban peleándose menos él. Chocolove estaba en una de las mesas mas grandes, intentando captar la atención para explicar sus famosos y penosos chistes. Incluso aquel día habían ido a la boda Silver y varios participantes del Torneo de shamanes.

La siguiente persona en mirar Yoh fue Anna, a quien le rozó la mano disimuladamente para atraer su atención y sonreírle de una forma dulce. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer su marido y decidió observar sus anillos indirectamente para no separar sus manos durante todo el banquete.

Finalizado los platos y los postres, Ryu y Chocolove se hicieron cargo de los espectáculos. Por su parte, Ryu se dedicó a cantar varias canciones, las cuales no fueron del agrado de la mayoría de los invitados. Chocolove tuvo el mismo o menos éxito con sus chistes que las canciones de Ryu. Así que rápidamente decidieron que era el momento de poner música y divertirse.

Anna prefirió estar sentada y observar como Yoh hablaba animadamente con Horo Horo y Ren. El ainú insistía en competir con Yoh para ver quien podía beber mas.

- No, prefiero no emborracharme el día de mi boda, Horo -negó el shaman de cabellos castaños.

- No seas gallina!!! Como puede decir el Shaman King que no quiere emborracharse?? Es que acaso eres tan débil que no puedes aguantar ni una simple copa??

- No es eso... es solo que...

Anna notó que Yoh la miraba, esperando su aprobación.

- Haz lo que quieras -contestó ella con seriedad-, pero después no intentes hacerte el enfermo.

El joven sonrió y continuó hablando con sus amigos sobre el juego que realizarían.

- Anna!! Ya he conseguido el pijama!! -gritó la china mostrando una bolsa.

- Señorita Jun, baje la voz. No ve que todos los invitados pueden oírla? -preguntó Tamao avergonzada.

- Con el volumen de la música y los gritos que dan, lo dudo -contestó Pilika por Jun.

- Eso es lo de menos -continuó la mujer-, ahora hay algo mas importante. El pijama que usaras esta noche.

Anna observó como Jun buscaba entre las bolsas el pijama. Al verlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse levemente. Tenia una forma prácticamente igual a su vestido negro... el problema es que el pijama enseñaba mas, en vez de ocultar. Era semitransparente (por no decir, completamente transparente) que destacaba la ropa interior, formada por unas braguitas y un sujetador con finos bordados. Para la suerte de Anna, Tamao se abalanzo sobre las prendas, intentando ocultarlas.

- Señorita Jun, creo que este no es el mejor lugar para mostrar esta... clase de vestimenta.

- Wow! Pyron tiene muy buen gusto respecto a la ropa interior, no? -preguntó Pilika, la cual se mostraba igual de sorprendida que Anna.

- Eh? En realidad fui yo la que llamó a la tienda ordenando esto. También les dije que él iría a buscarlo.

Unas enormes gotitas aparecieron en las cabezas de las tres muchachas, mientras que Jun sonreía y guardaba la ropa. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la limusina que llevaría a Anna y a Yoh hacia el hotel, donde pasarían la noche antes de irse de viaje de Luna de miel.

Tamao se sentó lo más cerca posible de Anna y comenzó a susurrarle, mientras Pilika las escuchaba.

- Señorita Anna, estoy muy preocupada por el joven Yoh. Me temo que no sabe que hacer esta noche. Y usted... esta bastante preparada... pero... y él? Que hará si él no sabe que hacer?

- Seguramente Horo Horo y Ren le han aconsejado -contestó incomoda la rubia.

- Ja! Mi hermano? -rió sarcásticamente la ainú- Dudo mucho que él pueda ser de ayuda. No has visto que no puede ni controlarse ni con la bebida?

Las tres dirigieron su mirada hacia Horo Horo, Ren y Yoh. El ainú se veía patético, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado mientras continuaba bebiendo bastante mareado. El shaman de cabellos castaños intentaba detener a Horo Horo inútilmente, ya que éste continuaba insistiendo en competir. Ren los miraba aburrido sin participar.

- Pues yo creo que Ren tampoco ha podido ser de mucha ayuda -dijo Jun apareciendo detrás de las jóvenes-, él nunca se ha relacionado con las personas, y menos con las mujeres.

Anna suspiró cansada mientras observaba a su esposo ayudando a un mareado Horo Horo.

- No estoy borracho!!! -gritaba el ainú mientras intentaba detener las ganas de vomitar.

- Eres un idiota, hermano! -esta vez quien gritó fue la hermana de Horo Horo, que lo miraba entre una mezcla de preocupación y enfado.

- Pero si ya he dicho que no estoy borracho... -Horo Horo se puso de pie, para después caer de cabeza hacía el suelo.

- Suerte que no estas borracho -murmuró con ironía el shaman chino.

- Cállate, chinito, no estoy borracho! Solo he perdido el equilibrio! Incluso en este estado podría vencerte en un combate!

- No hace falta que me provoques! Prepárate! -gritó Ren mientras sacaba su lanza y se preparaba para atacar.

- Este no es el momento ni el lugar para pelear -se quejó Jun apoyando sus manos en sus caderas mirando severamente a su hermano y al ainú, que rápidamente obedecieron y se sentaron.

Yoh los miraba divertido sin separarse de su esposa. Le gustaba la calidez de su mano, notaba que sentía la misma seguridad que cuando debía luchar y ella le animaba a su manera.

- Yoh -susurró la anciana voz de Kino Asakura, la abuela de Yoh y antigua maestra de Anna-, ha llegado el momento de que bailéis.

El shaman de cabellos castaños afirmó con una sonrisa segura y guió a su esposa hasta el centro de la pista, donde todos los invitados se retiraron y observaron como bailaba la pareja silenciosamente. La música empezó a sonar, mientras Anna se sentía nerviosa porque no sabía que debía hacer. Yoh guió la mano de ella en su hombro, mientras que la suya se apoyó en la cintura de ella. Empezaron a guiarse por la música mientras se movían lentamente por la pista.

- Como es que no estas borracho? -preguntó Anna notando la olor de Yoh en su cuello.

El joven soltó una risita al escuchar la pregunta.

- En realidad estoy algo mareado, pero creo que todo ha sido gracias a tus entrenamientos. Mi cuerpo se ha vuelto muy resistente con según que cosas.

La rubia solamente se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

Al finalizar el baile, Yoh y Anna se dirigieron a la limusina, la cual estaba decorada vistosamente con cintas y carteles que anunciaban que se acababan de casar. Para ella esto resultó incomodo, ya que nunca le había gustado llamar la atención de una forma tan ridícula.

Todos se despidieron de los novios con gritos y risas mientras se introducían en el coche. Anna pudo lograr escuchar el fuerte grito de "Suerte" de Jun, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En la limusina, los dos estaban completamente separados y mirando el paisaje. Les resultaba incómodos estar unos minutos solos, sin la compañía de algún amigo de shaman. La joven se dedicó a mirar las estrellas y la luna, pensando en lo apasionante que le resultaba aquello a su marido... marido... le resultaba tan extraño nombrarle de una forma tan diferente a la que acostumbraba llamarle. Hasta notaba que un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Así que... ya estamos casados... -dijo Yoh intentando permanecer sonriente como siempre, aunque se notaba que estaba inquieto. A pesar de que el shaman sabía que había pasado toda su vida con Anna, sentía que ahora las cosas debían ser diferentes.

- No crees que ha sido un poco repentino?

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa... Anna dudando?

- Perdona -se disculpó mientras miraba sus manos-, es solo que me cuesta creer que ya estemos casados, después de estar prometidos desde los 4 años.

- Es extraño que hables así... pensé que nunca te había gustado la idea de que estuviésemos comprometidos desde una edad tan temprana.

La rubia miró a Yoh con sorpresa esperando alguna explicación, pero él solamente respondió acariciando el cabello de su esposa con su característica sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y decidió continuar mirando hacia las estrellas, notando que él posaba su mano en su hombro.

- Ya hemos llegado -murmuró Anna observando el hotel.

Media hora más tarde, los dos ya estaban instalados en la gran habitación, donde había una enorme cama de matrimonio, varios armarios, un mueble donde había un televisor y un video y una pequeña nevera. Además, también había un pequeño lavabo y una cocina.

Anna sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Respiró calmadamente varias veces mientras notaba que había llegado el momento decisivo. Observó que su prometido sonreía con naturalidad y se sentaba en la cama, para encender el televisor. Él parecía no estar nervioso, pero ella notaba que cada célula de su cuerpo se derretía por los nervios.

Finalmente, decidió sentarse en la cama, apoyar su cabeza lentamente en la espalda de su marido y rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. Ocultó su rostro sonrojado mientras él parecía paralizado por las muestras de cariño.

- Anna? -preguntó nervioso mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

La rubia estaba lo suficientemente sonrojada como para observarle, así que fijo su vista hacia su camisa, la cual empezó a desabrochar. Notaba que él estaba nervioso, pero se dejaba guiar por ella. Anna empezó a rozar sus labios con los de él con sensualidad. Cuando terminó de desabrochar la camisa de su marido, esperó que hiciese algo.

- Y... ahora que?

- Tu sabrás -contestó todavía mas sonrojada de lo que estaba.

- Pues... creo que no...

- No sabes que tenemos que hacer ahora???

De pronto, el rostro de Yoh cambió de color al azul, después al verde y, finalmente, al morado. Se levantó y se dirigió corriendo al lavabo. La rubia se levantó cansada y se dirigió también al lavabo, donde se encontró a su marido vomitando completamente pálido.

- Suerte que tu cuerpo es resistente... no puede soportar ni unos simples besos -dijo Anna ofendida.

- En realidad creo que no han sido por los besos. Ha sido por la bebida.

- Ya lo sabia, idiota! Te encuentras bien?

- Creo que... si...

Pero la respuesta del joven desapareció para volver a vomitar. La recién casada se dirigió a la habitación donde cogió unas toallas.

- Para que quieres las toallas? -preguntó Yoh después de lavarse los dientes.

- Iremos a los baños mixtos.

- Eh? Para que?

- Supongo que a bañarnos y a esperar que te encuentres mejor. Tienes un poco de fiebre.

Yoh se sintió realmente agradecido por la preocupación de su esposa. Le mostró una gran sonrisa mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. La siguió hasta que entraron en los vestuarios, los cuales estaban separados, pero después se unían, ya que en los baños termales eran permitidos para hombres y mujeres. Casualmente, en esos momentos no había nadie en los baños mixtos.

- Así será mejor -dijo Yoh con su habitual sonrisa-, nadie podrá molestarnos.

La joven se sonrojó... que debía pensar sobre las palabras que acababa de decir su esposo? El shaman fue el primero en entrar en las cálidas aguas, mientras suspira plácidamente. Su cuerpo pareció volver a su color natural y la fiebre desapareció lentamente. Al observar a Anna se dio cuenta que ella parecía también disfrutar del baño, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. La mirada de él no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia la diminuta toalla que llevaba la rubia. Yoh se sorprendió al ver que el cuerpo de Anna se había desarrollado de forma más femenina... un sonrojo floreció en sus mejillas mientras intentaba observar hacia otro lugar. Durante unos instantes tuvo el deseo de abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio, pero... eso no estaría bien... verdad?

Pero una parte del cuerpo del shaman no logró ser controlado, así que decidió tomar las medidas ocultándolo con ambas manos. Su rostro chocó contra el agua para disimularlo, pero eso creó que Anna abriese los ojos y lo observase con curiosidad.

- Que haces?

- N-n-nada, es solo que... creo que ya estoy mejor! Podemos irnos.

El joven observó como la toalla de la rubia se baja, haciendo tropezar a Yoh con el borde de los baños y, así, cayéndose sobre su esposa. Ésta le observó primero sorprendida, para después mostrarse levemente sonrojada. El shaman no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de querer rozar los labios de la joven, como ella había hecho con él en la habitación.

Pero durante aquel mágico momento, varias personas abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con el espectáculo: Yoh sobre Anna apunto de besarla.

- Oh! -gritaron conmovidos varios ancianos, provocando que Yoh y Anna se separaran completamente sonrojados.

- El amor es tan maravilloso! -susurró una anciana a su amiga mientras se sonrojaba levemente mirando a la pareja.

- Son recién casados, no? -preguntó un anciano estrechando la mano de Yoh de modo de felicitación.

- Eh... si, nos hemos casado hace unas horas...

Ante esto, todos suspiraron conmovidos mientras continuaban murmurando cosas sobre la juventud y el amor. Anna intentó evitar cualquier conversación con alguna anciana curiosa, se notaba que estaba completamente disgustada. Si era vergonzoso tener un momento romántico con Yoh, todavía era más vergonzoso ser descubiertos por un gran numero de ancianos. La rubia se sonrojo todavía más al recordar el cálido aliento y el roce de los labios de su esposo.

Cuando salieron de los vestuarios, el silencio incómodo a la pareja hasta entrar en la habitación. La joven se dirigió al lavabo... ahora había llegado el momento de usar el pijama que le había regalado Jun. Tan desesperada estaba? Anna negó con la cabeza algo sonrojada... no es que estuviese desesperada, pero quería tener un momento íntimo y romántico con Yoh. Se vistió con las delicadas prendas, observando lo provocativa que estaba. La sensualidad de aquellas intimas fueron ocultadas rápidamente por un albornoz... no se atrevía a salir solamente con las finísimas telas.

Se sentía demasiado confundida cuando salió del lavabo, por eso no prestó atención a lo que miraba Yoh con tanto... interés? admiración? o, simplemente, curiosidad? El caso era que el joven parecía ver algo que le causaba muchísima curiosidad. Tanta, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposa.

- Que miras? -preguntó ella sin levantar la vista.

Al no recibir respuesta, observó el rostro del shaman, el cual estaba sonrojado y mostraba una de sus más tontas sonrisas. Después, observó el televisor, donde había una pareja que gemía de placer y se retorcían en una cama... no era precisamente una película normal, pensó Anna sonrojada.

- Se puede saber de donde has sacado ESTO!!!??? -preguntó la joven intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- Horo Horo y Ren me dijeron que podía ser de utilidad para esta noche... Me pregunto como harán esas cosas.

Una insoportable risita acompañó a lo que acababa de decir, mientras Anna notaba que su ira aumentaba.

- No deberías de ver estas cosas!! Y ahora, a dormir!!

- No es demasiado temprano? Apenas son las 1 de la madrugada.

- A dormir -ordenó con insistencia.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Cuando cerró los ojos se observó a si mismo con cuatro años... justo Anna se acababa de convertir en su prometida, y ellos estaban en silencio mientras sus abuelos tomaban la decisión. Y ahora, abría los ojos y ella estaba dormida a su lado, o eso quería hacerle creer. A pesar de que Yoh pensaba que seguramente su esposa debía estar despierta, no podía dejar de pensar que ella se había convertido en una persona tan hermosa.

Entonces lo recordó! Los consejo de Ren y Horo Horo. De pronto, apareció un chibi-Ren y un chibi-Horo Horo en su desordenada cabeza.

- Pero se puede saber que haces? -le grito el chibi-ainú pegándole con la tabla en la frente- Ya deberían estar exhaustos de... de... bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

- Uhm... era de esperar que alguien como tu tenga una actitud tan poco delicada frente a estas situaciones. Las relaciones no deben hacerse como si una pareja tuviese prisa por terminar. Todo toma su tiempo -filosofeó el chibi-Ren mientras adoptaba una actitud orgullosa frente a Horo Horo.

- Insinúas que deben estarse hasta mañana así, chinito?

- No, insinúo que Yoh debe mostrarse como un verdadero caballero frente a su esposa. Recuerda que se acaban de casar y esta será su primera experiencia en la cama. No debe comportarse como un bruto.

Yoh los miraba, a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía, con una pequeña sonrisa y varias gotitas. Incluso siendo chibis-aconsejantes se peleaban.

- Yoh! Recuerda todos nuestros sabios consejos!! -gritó chibi-Horo Horo cerrando los ojos y moviendo su pulgar frenéticamente.

- Primero intenta besar su cuello... a todas las mujeres les gusta eso. Eso si, intenta hacerlo lentamente.

El joven de cabellos castaños afirmó agradecido.

- Oye, y tu como sabes eso? -preguntó el chibi-shaman del norte mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

- Er... es que...

Justo antes de que pudiese contestar un sonrojado Ren, ya habían desaparecido de la imaginación de Yoh y ahora la habitación parecía estar hechizada en un ambiente adecuado, perfecto para que el joven pudiese mantener un momento íntimo con su esposa.

Su mano empezó a moverse temblorosamente... primero al hombro de ella... descendió rozando sus pechos hasta llegar al estomago. No sabía que debía hacer ni como podía iniciar el decisivo momento.

Para su sorpresa, la mano de Anna se posó sobre la suya. Sus oscuros ojos lo miraban con tranquilidad esperando algo de él.

- Puedes empezar, Yoh.

Se inclinó con lentitud, intentando no perturbar la tranquilidad, a pesar de que la respiración de ella confirmaba lo contrario. Fue en aquel momento en el que empezó a besar delicadamente su cuello. Al notar el contacto, la rubia abrazo a su esposo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Los besos del shaman aumentaron, saboreando su fina piel. Él notaba que a ella le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Podía notarlo en su piel, en sus movimientos y en su respiración. Todo parecía estar mágicamente unido, dando inicio a la verdadera noche de bodas del matrimonio... hasta que Yoh encontró un impedimento.

El shaman de cabellos castaños empezó a toser con fuerza. Anna golpeó la espalda del joven preocupada.

- Se puede saber que te ha pasado?

- Es que... cof... me he... cof... atragantado con el pelo.

Una venita empezó a palpitar la frente de la itako... su rostro enrojeció con violencia mientras uno de sus puños empezaba amenazar el rostro de su esposo. Solo por esa tontería!!??

Se tapo con la sábana, dándole la espalda a Yoh.

- Duérmete y déjame en paz de una vez! Ya estoy cansada de tus tonterías por esta noche.

El joven encogió sus hombros y decidió obedecer... ya lo había intentado así que... A dormir!!

Anna empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido... todo por culpa de Yoh! O quizás también era culpa suya... su cabello había crecido mucho. Antes lo llevaba por encima de los hombros, pero desde que Jun, Pilika y Tamao descubrieron el día exacto de la boda, la obligaron a dejárselo crecer. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea, Yoh nunca le había comentado nada sobre su aspecto y, seguramente no se había dado cuenta que todo lo que había hecho era para atraer su atención.

Suspiró tristemente mientras se daba la vuelta... había sido demasiado estricta con él. Era su noche de bodas, que diablos? Tendría que haber sido cariñosa y amable! La Anna fría y cruel no debía estar aquella noche tan especial para ellos. Ahora tendría que seguir el consejo de la revista de Jun... quizás acariciarle el pecho serviría para volver a iniciar la oportunidad perdida.

Empezó con movimientos lentos... se notaba tan cálido y su respiración era tan placentera! La rubia no notó ninguna reacción por su parte, quizás ella había exagerado cuando él la empezó a besar en el cuello. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, decidiendo olvidar lo sucedido. Debía hacer que él sintiera las sensaciones que ella sintió.

Cuando parecía que él iba a reaccionar, soltó una suave risita, para después empezar a roncar suavemente. Definitivamente, estaba dormido.

Una aura rojiza la cubrió mientras el fuego de la ira se reflejaba en su rostro. No lo iba a consentir la noche de su boda.

Minutos después, un grito desesperado se escuchó por todo el hotel.

- Pero que haces, Anna?? -preguntó con unas enormes cascadas en sus ojos el shaman castaño.

- Como te atreves a preguntarme eso!! No tendrías que haberte dormido justamente la noche de nuestra boda!! -gritó histérica saliendo de la cama y buscando algo en el armario.

- Pero si tu me habías dicho que durmiese! Me has hecho mucho daño!

Yoh miró la herida que tenía en el estómago. Encendió la luz mientras observaba que su herida empezaba a enrojecer con violencia.

- Duele -se quejó con un lamento.

- Cállate! Estoy buscando el botiquín de emergencias.

Durante unos segundos solamente se escuchaban las lamentaciones de Yoh sobre su herida. La rubia encontró la cajita y empezó a sacar un poco de alcohol. Nuevamente, un grito de dolor se escucho en la habitación.

- Deja de quejarte, Yoh, es solo un poco de alcohol.

- Pues parece que en vez de curarme, te guste hacerme sufrir.

- En estos momentos, si -confesó mientras su esposo se convertía en piedra y empezaba a temblar asustado-. Lamentablemente, tengo que encargarme de curarte esta herida.

Anna empezó a curar lo más cuidadosamente posible la herida. Por que lo había hecho? Sabía que Yoh había hecho mal durmiéndose, pero esa reacción no era propia de ella. Debía ser más paciente y cariñosa con él. Como ahora. Apenas escuchó los sollozos de él mientras le curaba.

Cuando terminó, guardó el botiquín de emergencia donde estaba. Justo en el momento en el que se giró, notó que unos brazos la rodeaban.

- Gracias por haberme curado... -susurró el shaman de cabellos castaños.

La rubia notó como si cuerpo se estremecía al notar el calor del cuerpo de su esposo. Se sonrojo levemente sin devolverle el abrazo. A él pareció no molestarle, porque después empezó a acariciar la espalda de ella con sensualidad y a conducirla hasta la cama. Cuando la depositó en la cama, sus besos fueron pequeños y delicados. Ella notó que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Ahora debía contestar a las caricias de él, abrazando su espalda mientras sus nervios estaban floreciendo. Sus besos empezaron a ser cada vez mas apasionados, sus lenguas luchaban por tener el dominio y sus manos empezaban a desnudarse mutuamente.

Entonces, Anna lo detuvo, separándose de él sonrojada.

- Yoh... me gustaría hacerlo a oscuras.

El joven no entendió hasta que observó su habitación, las luces estaban encendidas. Le dio un beso cortó mientras se separaba de ella.

Yoh caminó hasta la mesita de noche con la intención de apagar la luz. Pero no se dio cuenta que algo impidió sus pasos... y eran las zapatillas de él. Se tropezó con ella, chocando su cabeza con el pico de la mesa, cayendo al suelo.

- Yoh? Estas bien?

No hubo respuesta.

- Yoh! Te has hecho daño?

Anna se deslizó por la cama. Seguramente su esposo quería asustarla. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver que el shaman de cabellos castaños estaba en el suelo.

- Es que quieres hacerlo en el suelo? -preguntó irónicamente.

Su sonrisa se borro cuando observó que los ojos de él estaban dando vueltas y una herida empezaba a sangrar por su cabeza.

- Yoh!!!!

Los rayos del sol le despertaron del sueño profundo que acababa de tener. Que había soñado? Se frotó la cabeza... casualmente no lo recordaba, pero tenia una pequeña venda en su cabeza. Observó la habitación... todo parecía perfectamente ordenado y diferente de su habitación en la pensión. Entonces lo recordó, estaban en el hotel y... que había ocurrido? Le dolía la cabeza!

- Te caíste! -susurró una voz femenina.

Yoh se giró hacia su prometida. No entendía... como se había caído?

- Ayer... te pedí que apagases la luz y te tropezaste.

A pesar de que su voz era calmada, el joven sabía que su esposa estaba apunto de gritar...

- Esta ha sido la peor noche de mi vida!! No solo ha resultado ser vergonzosa, sino que ha sido humillante!!!

Una gotita apareció en el rostro del shaman... sabía perfectamente como se sentía.

- Y ahora solamente quedan dos horas para que salga el avión!! Así que arréglate que nos iremos a desayunar!

- Pero... esta noche no teníamos...?

- No! Esta noche ya ha terminado y ya no hay nada que hacer! Nos vamos!!!

Un brazo detuvo a la joven, quien se mostraba todavía enfadada por la confianza que tenía él al detenerla así.

- Así que dos horas, no? -preguntó mientras mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa- Apuesto a que con dos horas tendremos mas que suficientes.

- No intentes convencerme, Yoh Asakura. Esta noche ha sido desastrosa y dudo mucho que ahora...

Unos labios detuvieron el discurso de la joven. Solamente pudo responder apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de él. Quizás tenía razón, en dos horas tendrían suficiente. Antes de que pudiese decir algo o interrumpir aquel momento, Yoh la obligo a taparse con la sabana, junto a él.

**Fin!?**

**Notas de Ele-chan!!**

Y por fin he terminado este fic!!!!!! *__* Lo pensé hace mucho tiempo, lo escribí y... como vi que no me gustaba el resultado, decidí re-escribirlo!! ^o^ El resultado me ha gustado muchísimo más que antes! Es que antes solamente me centraba en la noche de bodas, pero ahora me he centrado un poco más en la boda! ^^U Espero que no os haya resultado muy pesado, pero... es que me ha gustado tanto escribir toda la boda!! *_* Que esperabais? Un fic con contenido lemon?? Pues non!! ^___^ Todo tendrá que quedar en vuestra imaginación, porque el fic no tendra ni continuación, ni epílogo! ^-^

Que mas? Ah! Dedico este fic a... **Bratty**, **Natty**, **Juri**, **Serena** y a toda la persona que lea el fic!! ^.^ Se que quizás me olvido de alguien (gomen! T_T), pero es que llevo casi toda la noche sin dormir y lo que quiero ahora es... continuar con mis demás fics!!! ^o^ Se que he estado mucho tiempo sin escribir fics, pero me dije a mi misma que antes tenia que terminar todas las paginas que tenia! ^^UU

Ja ne!!!

ELE-CHAN

PD: Djead muchos reviews, onegai!! ^o^U


End file.
